Lightning and Night: Cirrus Clouds
by JDunks896
Summary: A series of short stories from the Lightning & Night universe, featuring characters from said story. Rated T just in case


**I was bored, so I decided to do this- a little collection of oneshots from Lightning and Night, mostly starring Himinn's family. ****It's supposed to be for Mother's Day, but I figured I'd do another chapter first. This is about my character, Jalf- you guys might already know about his existence? Anyway, this is how he got his Exterminator dragon, Endeavour. The next chapter should be along later. So, let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. I only own the Lightning and Night universe.**

**…**

Jalf stared down at his hands. This wasn't entirely abnormal, seeing as Himinn and Jardar had adopted him a week ago after rescuing him from a Berserker ship on which he was a slave. Himinn had completely annihilated said ship later, with the help of Scarlet the Red Death. He was quiet, though he responded quite well to his adoptive mother and enjoyed rides on Bolt's back.

However, Himinn, already knowing her new son rather well, realized he had something on his mind.

She smiled and sat down. "Hey, kiddo. You need anything?"

Jalf shook his head, and Himinn stood up again. "If you're sure."

"Wait!"

Himinn, halfway out of the room turned around. "Yeah?"

Jalf was speaking quieter and quieter. "Well... I like flying... but you're probably busy... so I was thinking... maybe I could..." He shook his head. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Himinn crouched and took Jalf's hands, looking up firmly. "It isn't nothing. Now, tell me what it is."

Jalf looked up. "Well... I was wondering... maybe I could have a dragon?"

Himinn grinned broadly and stood, bellowing upstairs. "JARDAR! DAD! HICCUP! I'M TAKING JALF TO GET A DRAGON! REMEMBER TO FEED DOOMDRILL AND THORNADO!"

Then she grabbed Jalf's hand, her grin becoming more diabolical. "C'mon, let's go! I probably woke them up and they're gonna be really mad!"

And giggling like a madwoman, she led Jalf to their getaway vehicle- in this case, a Skrill that had a sixth sense for when Himinn decided to cheatdeath and a Disappointed Parent Look️️™️ to match.

…

It had been all too easy to escape the angry men- a Night Fury with a sleep-addled rider was no match for a Skrill already used to this kind of occurrence, and it had all been over once they'd gotten to Scarlet's Nest. Not even Hiccup could match up against a dragon who could control minds (especially when said dragon had given a very annoyed Night Fury permission to dump his rider into the forest and go back to sleep).

Himinn smiled happily as Jalf gazed in wonder about the stone structure- so many colourful dragons! Blue Nightmares, green Gronckles, even the occasional Whispering Death in pale lavender. "It's amazing..."

"I meant to take you here earlier, but I kept forgetting."

"It's fine. I mean... look at this place!"

Himinn smiled. "I suggested leaving it open to sunlight. But that isn't important. Go find your dragon."

Jalf blinked. "What? You aren't coming with me?"

She flopped down on a warm rock with a soft covering of moss. "You'll be fine. Besides, I'll come running if you're in danger."

"And messily disembowel the source?"

Himinn shot him a scary grin. "No. I'll _slowly _disembowel the source."

Jalf couldn't argue with that and ambled off, looking around. Nightmare, no. Nadder, no. Maybe a Zippleback? No, the only one there was eye-scorching, canary yellow.

He kept wandering, pushing through a few flower patches- dragon poo worked wonders on soil and plant seeds. He barely even noticed Scarlet, lounging in a large pool of heated ocean water, submerged up to her neck. Hmm... maybe Berkians could adapt that? They could call it... a hot tub, perhaps?

But none of that mattered when he bumped into something large, black, and shiny. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

But the dragon didn't care that Jalf was sorry, because the dragon had been woken up without his consent, and there was no coffee. He roared in fury and whirled towards the boy who stumbled back in terror. His fear only became worse when the dragon unsheathed long claws from what appeared to be knuckles (if dragons have knuckles) and they burst into flames, glowing bright green.

Jalf let out a scream. "HIMINN!"

…

Himinn had been relaxing on her mossy boulder when she heard Jalf scream for her and had sprung off in an instant, drawing her swords. Bolt had wandered off, so it would take a while for backup to come, but that didn't stop her Mama Bear instincts from kicking in: _Child is in danger. Kill source of danger._

She had reached the location before she knew it and vaulted over Jalf's head just in time to block a claw strike with a Gronckle Iron blade. Her glare had gone from lighthearted to downright murderous.

Jalf gasped in relief. "You came!"

"Find Bolt, kiddo. I'm gonna need backup."

And with the Hooligan battle cry, she sprang into battle.

The dragon she recognized as an Exterminator was swinging flaming claws and spewing green fire and roaring. She roared right back and entered a magnificent display of skill as she parried every single attack while avoiding brilliant streaks- though there was a burning smell that might have been her ponytail.

She looked back and noticed Bolt standing in front of Jalf, clearly wanting to intervene, but not willing to risk zapping her. "I'LL GET BACK! YOU PIN THIS THING DOWN ONCE I'M CLEAR!"

Bolt nodded, and Himinn promptly vaulted over the Exterminator's head.

The dragon spun, and thus had no defense from the electric blast that struck his back.

Bolt hurled himself forwards, screeching like a banshee, and smashing the larger dragon into the ground... and then Jalf yelled, "STOP!"

Bolt backed away, looking surprised, and Jalf shuffled forwards with some Dragon Nip. "I was thinking... maybe he was just cranky because I woke him up? Jardar, Hiccup, and Stoick are cranky when you wake them up, but they're fine after you give them that weird chocolate stuff. So maybe Mr. Big Dragon will be okay if I give him some Dragon Nip?"

The Exterminator blinked. Then he nodded and moved forwards, saying something only Bolt understood: _"He may be a defenceless pink worm, but at least he's a polite defenceless pink worm."_

He sniffed at the Dragon Nip and licked it out of the boy's hand, sighing. _"That is the good stuff."_

He looked down at the boy. _Hmm... there's something about this child..._

The boy carefully raised his arm and held up his palm, looking straight into green eyes with pale grey. _Huh. This child is actually trusting me to not take his hand off?_

_Well, I suppose trust goes both ways._

He extended his long neck and gently pressed his nose into the boy's hand.

…

Jalf wasn't entirely sure why he'd reached out to the dragon. Did he really want a dragon that had tried to attack him? But something about the Exterminator felt... right. So he'd offered his trust. And the dragon had reciprocated.

He looked at the Exterminator head currently nuzzling into his hand. "Uh... I wasn't expecting this."

Himinn snickered. "Congrats, kiddo, you are now the proud friend of an Exterminator dragon."

Jalf stared into the dragon's large green eyes. "I didn't think I'd end up with a dragon this cool!" He began stroking the Exterminator's large head.

Himinn grinned. "He's gonna need a name, you know."

The small boy giggled in excitement. "I'll think of something on the flight home!"

_Jalf's Memoirs: Book 1_

_Right. Mom helped me set this up, so I'm going to use it._

_I'm not really sure when Himinn and Jardar started being Mom and Dad to me, but I was always afraid to call them that, until I asked one night at dinner. They just laughed and said it was about time._

_That was a pretty good day. I finally got to call my family a family. But Dad's reaction was also pretty funny when I walked up to him with my new dragon and said..._

Jardar stared in astonishment as Jalf smiled innocently from beside a large black Exterminator dragon. "This is Endeavour. He followed us home. Can we keep him?"

**…**

**Ah, the innocence of youth. Alas, Himinn's influence shall soon rub off on this small child and he shall be cackling over Stoick having to avoid axes being thrown at him by Himinn.**

**If anyone has any requests for a oneshot, _PLEASE REVIEW AND INFORM ME!_**

**And... yep, that's it. Stay tuned!**


End file.
